Sora's Sweet Life?
by Twilight-Rika
Summary: The twins Roxas and Sora have to move from Hollow Bastion to move somewhere new but what kind of things await the two boys... find out in the later chapters.... rated M for later chapters and Language Pairs SoraRiku & RoxasAxel !RE:UPLOAD!


Chapter 1 - Moving Day

Chapter 1 - Moving Day

While the sun was shining bright through the windows in the small little blue house, Sora was running around packing everything he could find with his mother and Roxas helping him. There was a knock at the door it was a boy with brown shady hair.

"Hello is Roxas here?"

"Yes he's up stairs packing stuff hold on I'll go get him" the twins mother said while going up the stairs to get Roxas.

"Yes mom I'll be right back" Roxas yelled walking down the stairs. As soon as Roxas seen the shady brown hair on the other boy, he new who it was. "Hayner… What are you doing here?" Roxas asked in a low tone.

"I'm just here to say good-bye because Owlette and Pence can't come and do it because they're on a stupid date…" There were a few minutes of silence. "Roxas…" Hayner posed for a minute. "Roxas why do you have to leave we will all miss you so much" Hayner said while tears where starting to form down his pale white cheeks.

"I'm sorry Hayner but I have to go with my family… At least I'll still be able to write to you and stuff… and it's not like its forever I'll see you again someday" Roxas said with a fake little smile on his face. "Look I'm not good at cheering people up but Hayner… I'll miss all you guys too" he said hugging Hayner that was still crying.

Roxas wiped off the tears on Hayner's face and said "Hayner don't forget about me and I won't forget about you … ok?"

"Ok…" Hayner sniffled. "I'll miss you so much" Hayner said hugging Roxas really tight and with that he left so Roxas could finish packing.

When Roxas got back to packing he realized everything was already packed up. He looked around to find Sora his twin that was probably eating something but he couldn't seem to find him. "Mom where's Sora at?"

"Umm… I think he's in the attic honey" she replied.

"Thanks" Roxas climbed up the stairs to get to the addict.

"Sora… You up here?" Roxas asked if anyone answered him. There was a little crying sound in the corner of the room.

"Sora… What's wrong?" he asked again.

Sora was still sitting there sniffling a little "Roxas… remember my old friends when I was younger, well I miss them so much" He said hugging a picture in his hand.

Roxas smiled "You know… we should finish packing… If you want to see them again" Sora looked up a little confused and asked "What you talking about Rox?"

Roxas smiled again "You don't remember I thought mom told you but I guess not, Sora where moving to Destiny Island again" Sora's eyes widened.

"What no one told me where were going, Mom just said we where moving because she got promoted"

Roxas looked at him and said "Well mom told me where going there because you have more friends there then here" Roxas replied with a little smile.

Sora was still shocked and started running around, and was packing even faster then he already was doing.

Roxas laughed at how fast Sora was when he wanted something. _Can't believe Roxas would give up his friends for me…_ Sora thought as he smiled still running around.

When Roxas and Sora finished packing a truck polled in to take everything.

Roxas smiled and looked at Sora "You now you owe me big time" Roxas laughed.

"Yeah" Sora smiled.

"Ok we all set?" there mother asked.

"Yes Mom!" they replied.

"Good now let's go" The woman smiled as she turned on the radio.

"Mom do we have to listen to Country?" Sora asked.

"Oh… it's not that bad" she smiled.

"Yes it is" both Roxas and Sora yield. The twin's mother laughed.

"Just think of it this way you listen to this for a bit and then before we get there I'll let you change the stashing alright?"

"I guess that's ok" Roxas replied while Sora was spacing out.

"Roxas…"

"Yes?"

"Thanks" Sora smiled.

"No problem" Roxas smiled too.

--

"Where almost there" their mother told them. Sora fell asleep of course while Roxas was surprisingly sleeping too. The twin's mother smiled and turned the radio down. _There always so cute_ she thought.

The twin's mother polled in a gas stashing and got out and went in to by some food and drinks because they don't have anything right now and when they get to there new house, they'll probably be hungry.

Roxas opened one eye and looked around. _We must be close now_ he thought. When Roxas looked over again he had seen his mother coming back with all kinds of stuff. Roxas got out of the car to help his mother while Sora was still in the car sleeping.

"Oh thank you honey" she smiled. Roxas grabbed the big bags and put them in the back with him and Sora while his mother started the car and started driving again.

After a half hour or more, they where at there new but old house. Roxas woke Sora up and smiled "Hey Sora where here" Sora woke up wiping little tears from his face from waking up so soon.

When Sora looked around he started to freak out a little bit. Roxas thought Sora was taking a panic attack "I haven't seen this house in ages" he said leaping out of the car.

Roxas laughed because Sora fell as soon as he got out but Sora just got back up and started running around screaming, "I love this house" he said jumping around.

Both Roxas and there mother laughed this time.

"Be careful Sora there still stuff lying around here"

"Ok mom" he replied.

Roxas got out of the car and started unloading the stuff from the truck.

"Roxas honey you don't have to do that the man will take care of that come help me unpack them though" Roxas nodded and walked over to help his mom.

"Sora, come help us to" Roxas yield at Sora.

"Yeah be right there" he replied.

Before Sora went to go help his twin and mother he saw some people walking on the street. Sora looked over _Wonder who that is_ he asked himself.

The two boys one with silver hair and the other with blond, where laughing and Sora turned around and started blushing.

_What the heck you blushing for Sora jeez…_ Sora snapped out of it and looked over again. _They look familiar for some odd reason_ then before Sora went to walk over to help his mother he bumped in to someone.

"Owww…" Sora said while scratching his head because he fell.

"Oh so sorry" the girl said.

Sora looked up and replied "It's ok I'm clumsy anyway" he laughed.

When the girl looked down she said "S-Sora?" the red headed girl asked.

Sora stood up "K-Kairi?" he replied.

The girl hugged him "Sora I missed you so much where have you been you like moved away!" she screamed hopping up and down.

"Jeez Kairi didn't think you missed me that much and I have been in Hollow Bastion" he laughed.

"I see…" Kairi said calming down.

"So… What have you been doing these days?" he asked the red head.

"Oh… You now doing some things here and there what about yourself?" she asked the boy.

"Me…?" he pointed to him self. "Oh not much" he replied while laughing.

"Oh I see…" Kairi said with a little chuckle.

Kairi looked over Sora's shoulder to find the two same boys that Sora was looking at before he bumped in to her. Sora looked over his shoulder too and found him self-staring at the silver haired boy.

"Oh hey Tidus… and Riku" she jumped over to talk with the boy's dragging Sora along with her.

"Th-That's Ri-Riku?" Sora shouted at Kairi.

"Yeah silly…Who else would it be" She said with another chuckle.

"Oh... I don't know someone I don't know" he said in sarcasm. Kairi just laughed again.

"Hey Riku look who I found or I could say bumped in too!" Kairi told the silver haired boy.

Riku stopped walking and looked over, at first he didn't really know who it was but after Sora started blushing Riku new. "Holy shit is that you Sora?" Riku asked a little surprised.

Sora was still blushing then said "Y-Yeah it's me…" he put his head down to try and stop the stupid annoying blushing. Sora really didn't know why he was blushing, but the more he tried to look back up the redder his face got.

_Stop blushing you idiot, it makes you look like an idiot_ Sora thought spacing out.

"Earth to Sora" Riku waved a hand in his face.

"Oh sorry I spaced out" he played a fake laugh.

"Still the same old Sora" Riku said laughing along with a big smirk on his face.

"Oh…" Sora came back in to reality. "Hey Tidus what have you been up to?" Sora asked because he forgot about him.

"Oh me… nothing much really just the usual hanging out with wakka" he replied.

"Awesome… Sounds fun!" he blurted out.

"What about you Sora you haven't been her in ages, what have you been up to anyway?" he smirked.

"N-Nothing much just hanging out with my brother Roxas…"

"Roxas…?" Riku and Tidus both said.

"Brother?" Kairi said.

"Oh right… you guy's don't know well when I moved away to Hollow Bastion, My mom and where looking for a house the day we got there and my dad… before he died… gave us Roxas who can be a pain sometimes… and then we found out he was really my twin brother, who new?" he laughed to him self scratching his head.

All three of them just stared at Sora.

"Wh-Whats with the face and looks?" he asked.

"Well it's kind of a shock you know seeing as how you where an only child when you where here" Kairi explained.

"Oh… I see… right…" Sora laughed.

"Where's your brother now?" Riku asked in a polite manner.

Sora almost started blushing again "Umm… I think he's helping mom… won't me to go get him?" he asked.

"If he's not to busy sure" Riku smiled.

Then Sora face really started to go red "Ok… be right back" he said taking off fast.

"Well…" Kairi said "I think I'm going to take off I was suppose to be home like 20 minutes ago"

"Ok" said Riku and Tidus.

"I think I'm going to go too man… I'm tired like bad from last night didn't sleep at all" Tidus complained.

"Well ok talk to you later" Riku waved to them good-bye.

Then Riku decided to go find Sora because he didn't won't to stand there alone looking like a fool. So Riku walked across the road to Sora's old but new house. When he got there he saw a boy with blond hair. When the blond turned and looked over Riku said "You must be… Roxas?" Riku asked him.

"Umm… yeah but how do you know my name" he asked in confusing.

"Your twin brother told me" he replied.

"Ok…" Roxas said still confused.

"By the way where's your brother at?" he asked the blond.

"I Think he went up stairs to clam a bedroom before I took it" Roxas suggested.

"Umm… Ok thanks" he said walking up the stairs to the bedroom.

Roxas was still confused a person he didn't know at all was walking in the house and before he was going to follow the boy his mom called him.

"Roxas sweetie can you come and help me with this box?" she yelled.

"Umm… Sure I'll be right there" He yelled back.

While Riku was still looking for the room Sora was in. He opened A door to see if Sora was in the room and before you know it Sora come out screaming and landed on Riku.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

lol sorry this is the end to chapter one xD

What will happen in chapter two :O ? Let your mind wonder

Hope you liked it! It was my first thing I ever wrote besides the weird Naruto one I got on there first but who cares…

Anyway I'll try not to take to long to get the next chapter out and please review if your not to busy! Here's a little something out of bordom xD

Riku – Sora… What the?

Sora – falls on Riku Oww… Oh My God Riku I'm so sorry!

Riku – Ow… huh? It's ok…

Sora - takes really bad blush attack

Riku – Sora what's wrong?

Sora – Nothing… still blushing hard

Riku – Oh the position… big grin Never been this close before bigger grin

Sora - blushes really bad now N-No….

Riku – Well… We can fix that! leans in and maybe kisses Sora?!

Sora - dies of heart attack

Riku – Sora…?

LOL something out oh boredom! Oh and sorry if it's a little to jammed together ...!


End file.
